


And relax

by Melko_r



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melko_r/pseuds/Melko_r
Summary: A collection of sweet one shots. All about Yuuri On Ice.Edit: it's been a year! I'm really sorry bout not updating I forgot about this account for a while.I'm going to start writing and updating again haha.





	1. Day off

The rain came heavy on their window as the sound of soft snores filled the room. Makkachin was pressed in between the two bodies, fluffy chest rose and fell in synch with the other two's. They were buried under several blankets, protecting them from the cold morning air. Yuuri slowly opened his eyes to the silver-haired man beside him. His face broke out into a small smile as he was greeted with the most peaceful, sleeping face he had seen on Viktor in a while. 

It was always Viktor who woke up first _usually._ But this was the rare occasion Yuuri was up bright and early. Normally Viktor has to physically shake Yuuri awake ready for training and he'd have to deal with Yuuri's grogginess and his classic response of "Five more minutes Vitya..."  But Viktor was stubborn, of course. He'd get Yuuri up and ready at the rink in time every morning. 

But today was their day off. And Yuuri couldn't bring himself to disturb Viktors peaceful slumber at whatever ungodly hour his brain had awoken him at. He settled back down and briefly stroked Makkachins' fur before closing his eyes and allowing himself to fall into a dreamless sleep once again.

_Life is good._  


	2. Taking off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has to go to America to take care of some business related stuff. 2 weeks later he returns and decides not to tell Yuuri because he wanted to surprise him.

Viktor can vaguely remember the last time he travelled due to his business. Yuuri was in the airport waiting for his husband to return, he checked his watch every now and again not knowing the Russian had already arrived. 

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri turned swiftly around to be met by the outstretched arms of his lover. Those icy blue eyes briefly met with his darker ones before he was almost taken clean off his feet due to the force of his husbands' hug.

"V-Viktor!" Yuuri had gladly accepted the hug and leaned into the warm embrace.

Passers-by either looked in disgust or gave a small smile before continuing to walk on. 

But they didn't pay any attention to the people around them, all that mattered to them was that they were together again.

But that was years ago, not long after they had married. Now, Viktor leaned his head up against the window of the taxi that had taken him from the airport, almost dozing off a time or two. It  _was_ ungodly o'clock. Viktor smiled slightly, _wow I am getting old._ He ran his fingers through his silver locks and thought of Yuuri. How he was going to quietly slip into their apartment and collapse beside his lover in their warm bed.

That sounded good right about now. He can imagine Yuuri's face in the morning. The soft voice scolding him because Viktor had not told him of his return.

It was about another half hour to their shared place. Viktor could not wait to be with Yuuri again.

* * *

 

Viktor carefully clicked their front door open before letting it quietly shut behind him. He left his suitcase in their front room before slinging off his coat and making his way to their bedroom.

Just as he expected. He spotted Yuuri in the middle of their bed with his phone to his chest. It had most likely been like that all night. Waiting for a call from Viktor. Viktors chest warmed at the adorable thought.

He could no longer wait to be beside his Yuuri. And so he quickly stripped himself of his clothes and walked toward their bed. 

Slowly, he crawled onto the silk bedding and wrapped a cautious arm around his lover.

"Mm?" He heard Yuuri stir slightly.

Viktor kept his eyes on him before he saw Yuuri's eyes flutter open ever so slightly.

"I'm back love," Viktor said softly to the man in his arms.

Yuuri stared at his lover briefly before smiling and closing his eyes again. 

"Welcome back, Vitya." 

Viktors heart skipped a beat as Yuuri brought both of his arms around the Russian.

"It's good to be back, Yuuri," Viktor said simply before allowing sleep to capture him in the warmth of his own home and husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow my insta: adorbs_lovers_unite  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
